The Start of Something Good
by beautifulbutterfly
Summary: 16 year old Lorelai Gilmore has an ignorant boyfriend, a pink strip and Emily Gilmore which all equal bad, but one night at a party she might just meet someone who would be the start of something good. LL. NEW chapter!
1. Before Sunrise

**- The Start of Something Good - **

**An :** So I'm back with a new story, inspiration came at the end of class today after I had finished my test, it comes at the strangest of times, but its cool. As always for me with is an LL story, I'm obsessed I know. In regards to my episode downloading I am up to 5x15 – Jews and Chinese Food, so please don't tell me anything that's going to happen etc, I will be able to start downloading eps again at the start of the next month. So hope you enjoy the story and please please review. I love reviews – who doesn't, people who don't write fanfiction? Meh. This story will at least, at least be a couple of chapters long, I have a few ideas but more are always welcome.  
Enjoy. Luv Hayls

**References: **The name of the story is actually the lyrics from the start of the Gavin Degraw song Follow Through, but I thought of the name for the story and then thought oh that sounds familiar, and I remember it was from Follow Through. And the name of the first chapter 'Before Sunrise" is the name of a movie, about 2 people who meet on a train and spend like 24 hours together – complete strangers btw, its great movie makes you think, so the first chapter is loosely based around that sort of idea.

Chapter 1 – Before Sunrise

"Lorelai Gilmore! Come back here now" Emily Gilmore yelled from the stairs as her daughter walked straight out their front door. Her confidence and stubbornness present in her stride. Her mother sunk down onto a step of the stars, worn out and tired from 16 years of fighting like this with her daughter. _Oh when will this end?_

It was a cold night as 16 year old Lorelai Gilmore strode confidently out her front door. Her high heels clicking on the cobblestone drive way, as she walked towards Christopher's car. She opened the door to his BMW and slide inside, she was greeted by a kiss from her boyfriend.

"You ready to go to the party?" he asked a glint of excitement in his cheeky smile, the smile she always fell for.

"You bet" she said, her fake smile and display of excitement in her eyes. But inside all of this she was not smiling, she was crying.

* * *

"Luke!" Liz called up the stairs to her brother, he rushed down past her putting on his coat as he went. 

"Jordan and Michael have been waiting for 20 minutes already" she said, leaning against the banister.

"Alright" he headed for the door.

"Hey! Where are you going anyway" his little sister asked following him.

"To some party in Hartford. Be good" he said turning to her as he reached the door.

"I will" she said rolling her eyes, he gave a quick smile and then headed out the door.

"I'm coming!" he yelled as he ran down the front steps of his house.

"You take long enough?" asked Jordan as Luke got into the car. Luke ignored the comment.

"So why are we going to this party anyway?" he asked as they pulled out

"It's just going to be a whole load of rich kids getting drunk" he growled looking into the front of the car, where the others were sitting.

"Yes, Hot drunk rich Girls! My man, girls!" said Michael excitedly.

"Oh right" he rolled his eyes at his mates. Maybe he might meet a girl, but he doubted it.

* * *

Lor and Chris pulled in front of a huge house, other cars and teenagers filled the driveway and music boomed out into the night. 

Chris parked the car and got out immediately and headed for some guys in the middle of the front lawn.

A disgruntled Lorelai got out of his car, slamming the door behind her, she walked towards the house. She passed Christopher who already had a beer in his hands, his mates looked liked they'd already had quiet a few each. She didn't really care what happened to him frankly, she'd been putting on this 'I'm happy' look for the past week, since she'd found out…

She saw Mitzy and Jen sitting on the front steps both sitting incredibly close to Benjamin Kane. She tried to seek past unnoticed but….

"Lor!" too late she realised as she heard Mitzy call her name. She stoped and slowly turned around a fake smile plastered to her face, as Barbie 1 and Barbie 2 headed for her.

"Mitzy!" she said as they reached her. Mitzy leaned up to give her a kiss on the cheek. But mitzy had obviously had a few of whatever was in that cup, because her cheek clashed awkwardly with Lorelai's. Mitzy giggled and tripped and fell into Benjamin's arms. Jen scowled at Lorelai, Mitzy and her had been vying for his attention and it looked like Mitz had just won.

" I got to go" said Lorelai quickly turning and walking into the house.

* * *

Michael parked the car out on the street, the massive drive way was filled with various expensive cars 'bought by daddy'. 

The three boys got out and walked through the gates towards the house, but they were cut off by a group of guys around their own age, dressed in casual suits, cutting in front of them.

"What are you doing here _country boys_?" one of them asked leering forward, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Were just here for the party" replied Luke solemnly, trying to push past them.

"Hey hey not so fast now" the boys advanced on Luke and his mates. Each scowling at the other just as fearlessly.

Just then they heard yelling coming from the other side of the yard. All 6 boys turned their attention to the sound of the noise.

2 guys were having a full on punch up, a group was gathering around the brawl. While the 'pretty boys' eyes were occupied, the others made a break for the house.

Luke sprinted up the front steps, past a couple making out, his mates hot on his trail.

* * *

Inside the house was smoky and the music boomed loudly in all directions, as masses of teenagers filled the rooms. Lorelai pushed past them all and headed towards the kitchen. Once there her eyes scanned the room, finally settling on what she was looking for. She crossed the room and filled herself a cup of beer. Sculling half of it, she coughed a bit then regained herself and sat up on the counter, legs crossed defiantly. She didn't really want to be here, but anywhere was better than home.

* * *

Once inside Jordan and Michael disappeared in search of beer or girls, or most probably both. Luke scanned the expensively decorated room now trashed by kids. Teenagers lay about, making out, drinking, talking, or some dancing to the techno music blasted in his ears. He made his way through the crowd, and pushed through some doors. He entered the kitchen, and sitting on the counter was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had long dark hair, slightly wavy that framed her face perfectly. She sat legs crossed on the counter top, sipping her drink. Her eyes lifted up and he was mesmerised, her blue eyes clear and deep. He watched as she put down her drink, hopped off the counter and walked out of the room. His feet wouldn't move he just stood there taking it in.

* * *

That was it, she couldn't be inside this smoky, noisy place. She put down her cup, and hopped of the counter. Unaware of the guy standing watching her from the other side of the room. She walked out through to the corridor and then down to the back of the house. Doors lead out onto a patio, where there were more people. She made her way through them, past a pool, a spa, and then finally down some large steps. She felt soft grass under her shoes, and bent down to take off her heels. Her feet sunk into the perfect grass. She kept walking through the garden, she could hear the music begin to fade a little. At the end of the garden there was a bench, she sat down and looked back towards the house. Lit with lights, the music not so loud from her position.

Maybe a week ago even she would have loved to be in there, among all that, the party, the boys. But now…she looked down at her stomach and I wondered… if she could do this, and how she would do this, basically the same thoughts had been swirling around in her head ever since she'd found out she was pregnant.

The baby was Christopher's, though she hadn't told him yet, she couldn't yet. She knew her parents were going to freak when they found out. So there she sat alone, just her and little baby growing inside of her.

* * *

Luke searched all over the house for his mystery girl, but he couldn't find her anywhere. He wondered if maybe she'd gone up stairs with a guy. She probably had a boyfriend, a girl like that would. He made his way back to the lounge room again, he'd looked in there 3 time already but had really given up on finding her a while back. He saw one of the guys that had confronted them earlier, making out with a girl in the corner. They were getting pretty full on and he could hear the girl moaning the guys name _Christopher._

He turned around and headed back into the corridor. He didn't know what to do, he hadn't seen Jordan or Michael in about an hour and the constant loud music was starting to hurt his head. He spotted some doors and followed out them onto a patio, which just turned out to be an extension of the party going on inside. He walked past all of them to the end of the pool. He looked out over the rest of the garden behind the house. It was dark and he couldn't see much, the most he could make out was some sort of bench at the very end. He walked down the steps onto the grass, thinking that if he was away from the music for a bit he might start to fell less sick. He walked down towards the bench. He stoped when he noticed her…mystery girl was sitting on the bench, shivering slightly. Wow she was beautiful. _Play it cool_ he told himself, as he walked tentatively towards her.

"Can I sit here?" he asked gesturing towards the space beside her.

"Sure" she said whipping her cheek, her voice slightly chocked up. She'd been crying.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, he stole glances at her occasionally. He noticed her shivering even more now.

"You cold?" he asked

She shook her head and then stoped and gave him a small smile

" A little" she admitted.

He took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders. She pulled it closer around herself. His jacket was warm and possessed that smell…. that nice familiar smell…the 'I'm never going to let anything hurt you'…guy smell.

She looked up at him, he was quiet good looking, a little rough around the edges, but his face was kind and he seemed…sincere which was something she never saw in Christopher. It and her were always a game to him.

"I'm Lorelai by the way" she said

"Luke" he said watching her. Both a little embarrassed they averted their eyes back up to the house.

"It's big" said Luke awkwardly

"What?" asked Lorelai turning to him

"The house, its big" said Luke, fiddling with his hands as he did when he was nervous.

She laughed a little "Oh yeah it is" she said looking back up towards the house.

"So do you live around here?"

He looked back to her, her blue eyes shining bright a little bit of a smile in them.

"Ah not really, I live in a town called Stars Hollow. Ever heard of it?"

She shook her head

"Yeah its about 30 minutes from here"

"Oh ok" she smiled innocently at him.

He looked at her with a quizzical smile on his face. She looked back at him

"What?" she asked cheekily

"What are you smiling about?" he asked watching her.

"The fact that The Bangles new CD comes out next month" she said her eyes brows raised and smile on her face.

"You like The Bangles?" he asked laughing a little

Her smile turned to a pout.

"What's wrong with The Bangles?"

"Nothing, nothing at all" he turned back to look at the house a smile all over his face.

After a little while he spoke.

"Hey you wanna get out of here?" he asked looking at her, a sense of adventure on his face.

"Oo yeah, where do you want to go?" she asked as they stood up.

"Surprise" he said raising his eyebrows, a glint in his eyes.

"But mummy said never get in a car with a stranger" she said batter her eyelashes and using her southern belle accent.

He rolled his eyes and they started to walk back towards the house.

* * *

The radio played softly as they drove, both welcoming the disappearance of the mind-blowing, and I mean literally mind-blowing music of the party. Luke had found Jordan and Michael before they'd left and told them he needed the car. He didn't know if they totally understand, on count of how many beers they'd had, but he left them with money for a cab anyway.

Up ahead Luke could see the sign – Welcome to Stars Hollow.

Lorelai looked around intently taking in the sights on the tiny town. Luke pulled up in front of an old hardware store and cut the engine. He turned to look at Lorelai.

"Come with me" he said and he got out of the car and walked around to her side to help her out. They walked towards the gazebo, both shooting glances at each other occasionally. He stoped before the steps, she was about to walk up when she noticed he had stoped.

"Go and stand in the middle" he said a cheeky glint in his eyes. She did as she was told and walked up the steps to stand in the middle of the gazebo. Luke walked around to the side and fiddling with something in the bushes and then…the gazebo lit up, fairy lights sparkling in every corner. Lorelai looked around in amazement as Luke climbed the stairs and stood next to her. They stood facing each other. She had only just met this guy yet she felt totally safe with him. She looked him straight in the eyes, his soft blue eyes melting her, her guard she always held around her self, starting to slip away. And with little above a whisper she said "Thank-you" a smile in both their eyes. He tentatively put his arm around her shoulder, her head fitting perfectly into the space near his neck. And there they stood and looking out upon the town. And for that tiny moment she forgot about the tiny baby growing inside of her, and the responsibility that held on her, and just remembered her age, that she was just 16-year-old Lorelai Gilmore, and that felt good.

To be continued…

* * *

**Please Review.**


	2. Never be the same again

**An:** First I just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing, a lot of you for reviewing not only this story but all of my stories thanks :)

**Thanks to:** Blomin Daisy ( thanks for your enthusiasm), Gilmoremajorfan, LukeNlorelaifan, ProFfeSseR (as always thanks for your incouragement), bubblesRfun04 (bubbles are fun:)) Midnite Star Watcher, Darkness-lioness

**References:** The name of this chapter came to the same way the name of the story did (see chapter one for explanation of that) I was thinking what can I call this chapter, and then I though that now that Luke and Lorelai had met and the whole baby thing, that – things would never be the same again, and that is also lyrics to a Mel C (ex spice girl, I know it's sad that I know the song, but hey what can you do) But it's a good song and I think it explains this.

Here is the 2nd chapter, enjoy.

Chapter 2 – Never be the same again

"So what about you any brothers or sisters?" she asked her finger tracing circles around his chest. His head rested on hers as he watched her trace circles.

" A sisters, Liz, she's a couple of years younger than me"

"That must be nice" she said, thinking about the fact she was an only child

"Yeah I guess, she can be a pain in the arse half the time but...she's my sister"

Luke and Lorelai had been sitting on the bench in the gazebo all night. Sometimes talking, sometimes just being. Her head rested at the top of his chest and his arm wrapped around her shoulder. An orange glow was visible over the tops of the buildings. She sighed contently and looked up into his eyes. He smiled down at her.

"It's either really late or really earlier" said Lorelai

"Yeah bit of both" he replied looking out over the town, it was just starting to come to life.

"We should…probably go…" she said looking down, she didn't really want to go.

"We could…or we could…" She looked up at him.

"You hungry?" he asked curiously

"Starving" she exclaimed

"Alright" he smiled at her, and grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her up off the bench. She smiled and followed him.

They walked down the steps of the gazebo, a girl a couple of years older than them ran out from a side street towards them.

"Luke!" she called as she ran towards the pair.

"Liz?" she reached them panting

"Dad…wants…" she was out of breath from running

"Hey slow down" he said holding onto her hands, she stood for a minute and regained her breath

"Alright, Dad wants to know where you are I told him you stayed at Michael's place last night. And then I called Michael, by the way he hates me now for waking him up, anyway he said you just left last night and then I was worried and" she had started rambling Luke cut in.

"Liz its cool I'm fine, thanks for covering for me" he looked her in the eyes, she seemed to calm down a little.

"Ok, well I'm going to go now, but Dad I'll expect you home soon"

"Ok, thanks Liz"

"It's alright" and with that the young girl headed off again.

Luke turned back to face Lorelai

"So that was your sister" said Lorelai a smile playing at her lips

"Yeah that's Liz"

She nodded a little,

"So I guess breakfast is off then" she looked anxiously down at her hands.

"Oh yeah I suppose, I'll drive you home" he said disappointedly.

"Oh no you don't have to..." she started but he cut in.

"I'll drive you home" the tone of his voice making the statement final.

She gave him a grateful smile and the pair walked toward the car.

* * *

"Richard! She's been gone all night, god knows what's happened to her!" Emily exclaimed her arms flaying around, as she paced around the lounge room.

"Emily please calm down, she will be fine. Lorelai is a smart girl…"

"No! She wont come home I know it, stubborn girl, we have one fight.." Emily stops short as she hears the door to the Gilmore house creep open.

* * *

Luke pulled up into Lorelai's driveway, and stoped the car.

"Wow" he said tilting his head to see the house probably

"Yeah it's big" she said mimicking his words from last night, a cheeky smile on her lips.

Luke went to get out of the car and walk her to the door, but she put her hand on his arm to stop him.

"I'll be fine from here" she nodded knowingly. He sat back into his seat and looked at her. Her face suddenly looking mature, loosing the innocence and freedom he had seen in her at the gazebo.

"Goodbye Lorelai" he said softly, his eyes still intently focused on hers.

"Goodbye, and…Thank-you" their eyes locked in a warm smile, and with no hesitation she leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. 1 kiss and then she turned open the door and got out of the car.

Luke sat in the driveway for a few minutes taking it all in, and then slowly he put his car into ignition and drove back to Stars Hollow. That girl never leaving his mind.

* * *

Lorelai creaked opened the door, hoping she could sneak in, run up stairs and no one would ever no she'd only just got home. But too late…

"Lorelai Gilmore!" her mother yelled walked purposely towards her. _Oho_

She pushed the door closed leaning against it slightly, in anticipation for a blasting from her mother.

"It's 7 o'clock in the morning! Where have you been? I demand to know where you were!" she practically yelled into Lorelai's face. Lorelai pushed past her mother and headed for the stairs. Emily continued yelling as she followed her daughter. Lorelai was now at the top of the stairs and she turned around to face her mother.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled into her mothers face, with all the power she could. Emily stood in slight shock at the outburst. Lorelai turned quickly and ran up to her room. Locking her door and collapsing on her bed. Tears streaming down her face. She had had such a wonderful night with Luke and then she comes home and this! I hate her! I hate her! She yelled into her pillow, tears still streaming down her face. After a little while she rolled over onto her back, the tears subsiding a little. She put her hand on her stomach. _It's just you and me kid, you and me._

* * *

"Luke pass the toast" his father said gruffly across the breakfast table. Luk's eyes were glossed over as he stared out the window, his breakfast untouched.

"Luke!" he father said louder.

"What? Oh sorry" he said coming back to reality and passing the toast to his dad.

It had been 3 days since he'd dropped Lorelai off home. He wanted to see her again but they were a few things stoping him. One – she was this rich girl, she lived in a bloody palace, and he was just a guy from a small town. And two – he didn't know if she wanted to see him again, maybe it was just a one night thing. But he'd thought they'd had ….a connection, something special. He shook I head, trying to shake his thoughts of her out and picked up his spoon.

* * *

Lorelai was sprawled out across her bed watching TV, they was nothing much on, she was just channel surfing. She heard the phone ring down stairs, someone answer it and then footsteps coming closer and closer to her room.

"Miss Gilmore" she heard a maid call from outside her room.

"Yeah" she said, her eyes still focused on the TV. The maid let herself into the room

"The phone for you"

Lorelai nodded and reached up to beside her bed for the phone. The maid left her room.

"Hello?" she said, sitting up a bit.

"Hey! Lorelai!" It was Mitzy, she rolled her eyes and then focused her attention back on the phone.

"Hey Mitz" she replied with a double dose of fake enthusiasm.

"I just wanted to say how sorry I am! I just heard the news this morning" Lorelai's brow cringed in confusion. Did they know she was pregnant? They couldn't, she hadn't told anyone? Could they tell already? Her hand fell to her stomach. No.

"Mitzy what are you talking about?"

"About Christopher of course, him and the blonde at the party" Lorelai stiffened up. Chris, party, a girl. She sat in shock for a minute. Mitzy still talking on, she hadn't noticed Lorelai's silence. She was startled as she heard a knock at her window.

"Look Mitz I'm going to have to call you back. Bye" She hung up quickly and crossed the room to her balcony pulling open her curtains.

"Christopher" There he was on the other side of the window, grinning his charming smile at her. Reluctantly she opened the window. He climbed into her room and leaning in to give her a peck on the lips. Her expression stayed blank as she closed the window behind him.

"What do you want?" she asked, a blank unreadable expression on her face, hands on her hips. Look of confusion crossed Christopher's face. He walked towards her, trying to hold her hands, she pulled away.

"I wanted to see my girlfriend. What's up with you?"

"Oh I don't know, why don't you ask Blondie, I'm sure she'd be able to help you" she said sarcastically, pulling away from him and sitting sulkily on her bed. A pout across her face.

"Lor" he crossed the room to her.

"I'm sorry it was a stupid mistake, it didn't mean anything"

"Then why did you do it!" she exclaimed, hurt in her voice.

"I don't know" he looked down ashamed.

Lorelai sat an angry defiant look on her face.

"I'll just go then?" he said standing up.

She just sat there, staring straight ahead.

As Chris crossed the room he spotted something in her bin, he walked over to it.

_What is he doing?_

He picked up a rectangle shaped box and Lorelai froze when she realised what it was.

"Lorelai?" he asked turning to her, confused. She jumped off her bed and quickly crossed the room, trying to grab it off him, but he caught her arm.

"Are you pregnant?" She broke free of his grip and turned away from him. He pulled her back round to face him. Her eyes cast down.

"Lorelai"

"Yeah ok I am!" she exclaimed looking up at him.

He stood still trying to take it all in, forming the question she knew was coming.

"It's yours" she cut in first,

"Oh ok"

They stood there for a few minutes, both eyes cast down, taking in the reality that they 16 year olds Lorelai and Christopher, were going to be some kids parents. And more than anything thinking how in the world they were going to tell their own parents.

To be continued...

* * *

**Please Review. **


	3. Oh Dad

**An:** First of all I've said before and I'll say it again , I haven't seen the season finale so please don't tell me anything, I'm only up to 5x15 – Jews and Chinese Food :( But a big Thank-you to everyone for reviewing you totally make my day and make me want to write more :)

**Thanks to: **Labyrith, bubblesRfun04 (email me if you want to chat about gg or anything), Bloomin' Daisy (Thankyou!), LukeNlorelaifan, starshollow108, GilmoreGirl5244, Lover4LL (Thanks for your input – I also love reading about when Lorelai was a teenagers, its cool eh), JerseySaint19

So now on with the story…

Chapter 3 – Oh Dad

"Mum, Dad" Lorelai said facing her parents.

"Mum, Dad" Christopher said next to her, facing his own parents. They darted sidewards glances at each other before turning back to face both set of parents.

"I'm pregnant"

"Lorelai's pregnant" they spoke at the same time, the room filled with an ere silence, Christopher's father, Strobe the first to speak. Both mothers looking shocked, and Richard looking hurt and confused.

"Pregnant?" He looked from Lorelai to Christopher then over to his wife, who was clutching at her chest.

He turned on Lorelai

"How could you do this to Christopher! He was headed for Princeton, every Hayden male has gone to Princeton!" he almost shouted in her face.

"Strobe please" Emily begged him to stop yelling at her daughter, tears welling in her own eyes.

Both teenagers' eyes glued to the floor.

"I always knew you were no good for Christopher! You…"

"Strobe that's enough!" Richard boomed, his voice shaking the room.

"What's going to happen now?" Christopher's mother Francine asked quietly. The room fell silent again and this time Richard was the first to talk.

"They will get married, and live here, Christopher will come and work for my company and that will be that" His tone sounding so final.

Tears welled in Lorelai's eyes that night as she lay in bed, her future, her life and her baby's life, was now in the hands of her parents and she hated that. They were planning out her and Christopher's life for them. She had loved Christopher, but now…she didn't want to marry him.

* * *

Luke paced outside room 302, Liz sat exhausted on a chair near him. They had been there for nearly 5 hours, and the nurses wouldn't tell him anything. Luke continued to pace up and down.

A doctor walked purposefully towards them and Luke rushed forward, anxious to know.

"Mr Danes?" the doctor asked, a solemn look on his face

"Yes" Luke replied eagerly

The doctor's eyes fell down and then looked back up at Luke. Luke felt his stomach drop, he knew what was coming.

"I'm sorry, your father didn't make it"

Luke felt his heart break in two, he slowly backed up and sunk into the chair next to his sister. She looked at him, realisation dawning on her face. She clung tight to her brother's arm as the tears silently fell from her eyes. He felt blank, empty and…totally alone. So they sat there, brother and sister having no one else in the world. Liz crying onto her brothers shoulder, and Luke just sitting they're feeling numb and empty, half of him refusing to believe, the other half breaking because he knew it was true, his father was gone.

* * *

Knock Knock

"Come in" Richard called, looking up from his desk as his daughter entered.

"Hi Dad" she said meekly, in quiet un-Lorelai like way.

"Lorelai" he said curtly before returning to look at his papers.

She cautiously walked forward a little

"Um I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute" she said, her hands clenched together, nervousness filling through her.

Richard looked up tipping his glasses to look at her.

"What about?"

She took a few more steps forward and then looked up at her father. She had never really had much of a relationship with her father. He would get up, to go work, come home, eat and go to bed, and that was that, no great father-daughter time scheduled into the day. But he had always been a good man, she just hoped he could understand. She took a deep breath.

"I can't marry Christopher"

His eyes widened, and a look of anger crossed his face.

"You are 16 and expecting a child, you will marry Christopher" he said using that tone, sounded so final again. But she kept on, she couldn't just throw her life away, hand it over to her parents on a silver platter.

"No dad, I'm 16 and expecting a child. I have to make a life for me and my baby and I can't do that with Christopher, I don't want too"

"Lorelai sometimes in life we have to do things we don't want to do, you think I want to employee Christopher at my company! No I don't but it's the right thing to do, the respectable thing to do. That is something you should think about young lady" his tone rising.

Her face creased in anger and resentment, and most of all sadness.

"You don't get it do you?" she said, her voice sounding hurt and way beyond her years. She nodded her head and looked down. Richard sat still.

She took one last look at her father, sadness in her eyes and turned around and left his study.

A slightly stunned Richard sat inside that room, and a determined Lorelai stood outside. That conversation had confirmed what she had been thinking for most of her life, that this wasn't the life she wanted for herself and it certainly wasn't the life she wanted for her kid.

* * *

Luke sat at the kitchen table, darkness filled the room.

It had been 2 months since his dad had died. His thoughts taken up by grief and deciding what he was going to do with his life, and with his sister's life. But sitting here alone his thoughts wondered back to that girl. He almost felt guilty to be thinking about her when his dad had just died. He tried to fight his thoughts about the girl with the dark hair and deep blue eyes, the girl with personality he had never seen before, who gave him feelings he couldn't express. But he couldn't fight them, he couldn't forget her.

He had graduated high school only weeks before his father's death and now he had to decide what to do with his life. He couldn't go off to college he knew that, he had to be here for Liz and to run his Dad's business. He didn't really want to leave Stars Hollow anyway. But both of these responsibilities left to him seemed to be getting harder and harder. His dad had taught him a little about hardware business but he didn't know enough to properly run the store, and then there was Liz. Since their Dad died she had gone sort of well…wild. Staying out till all hours with boys, doing god knows what, and she wouldn't listen to Luke.

This is how he ended up sitting in the kitchen in the dark. It was close to 2am when he heard the front open and his sister creep inside. He heard her making her way towards the kitchen. She walked in and turned on the light. She jumped slightly at the sight of him, she obviously had not expected Luke to be there.

"Luke! What are you doing sitting in the dark?" she asked crossing the room to the fridge.

"Liz its 2am"

"So?" She said sitting down on the other side of the table.

" So it's 2 o'clock in the morning, you got home at 2 o'clock in the morning" he said, trying to keep his cool.

" Yes, I think we've established that fact there bro" she replied sarcastically, unscrewing the top to a bottle of water.

"Dad would never have let you stay out till 2 in the morning" he said, his eyes focused on the table.

"Well dads not here is he!" she said bitterly.

"Liz!" he said, his voice not soft, instead gruff and holding warning.

"Your not Dad, Luke, so don't try and be!" she stormed off and Luke buried his head in his hands.

* * *

The door to the hardware store jingled as someone entered. Luke looked up from his place behind the counter.

"Buddy, good to see you" said Luke walking around to the counter to greet the man.

"Lucas" he said shaking hands with him.

"How are you going?" Buddy asked as he walked towards the counter.

"Alright, I'm not really that good at the whole hardware thing" he said walking back behind the counter. Buddy chuckled slightly.

"What you going to do about it?" he asked

"I'm not selling this place" Luke replied quickly.

"No, no I wasn't suggesting that, I was just thinking why don't you…renovate or something?"

"Renovate?"

"Yeah like the turn the store into something you like or are good at, you know"

Luke thought for a moment, Buddy watching the expressions on his face.

"Like what?" Luke asked cautiously.

"Well you can cook right?"

"Yeah" he answered slowly.

"So open a diner or something"

Luke thought for a moment. Me open a Diner? Could I do that? Well at least I wouldn't have to sell this place. Me, having a Diner? Diner? Luke's Diner?

To be continued…

* * *

**Note:** I know this chapter was not all happy-happy-la-la but don't worry, some LL stuff is coming up soon :) Cuz we all know I can't resist Luke and Lorelai together :)

**Please Review.**


	4. This is my life

Thanks for giving it a try, much appreciated :)

Chapter 4 – This is my life

Lorelai felt relief rush over her as she heard her baby girl take her first cry. Lorelai lay back tiredness filling over her. The tiny girl wriggled and wined in the arms of the nurse.

"Here she is" said the nurse placing the baby in Lorelai's arms.

She was beautiful, she was perfect and she was mine. She held her daughter in her arms, this immense un-explainable feeling washed over her. The baby settled a bit in her mother's arms. She looked down at the tiny baby.

"Hello" she said, smiling at her. A happy yet tired expression on her face.

"What are we going to call you then?" she said talking to the baby. She had dark hair like her mother, and to Lorelai she was the most amazing thing in the world.

"Umm hey I know a good name, it's worked so far for me, and men name babies after themselves all the time, so why cant I" she said, talking to the baby in baby talk.

"Hello little Lorelai, my…Rory"

* * *

"Mum, give me her back!" Lorelai yelled over her own daughter's cries.

"She won't stop crying!" exclaimed Emily rocking the baby back and forth.

"Mum just give Rory to me!" she exclaimed trying to pull Rory free.

"Emily please just give the girl to her!" Richard cried exasperatedly, his head buried in his hands.

"Oh fine" she said passing back her Granddaughter.

Rory calmed down the minute Lorelai took her in her arms. Richard sighed in relief, leaning back into the couch.

"How did you do?" asked Emily in shock.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and took Rory, walking up stairs to their room.

She had been back from the hospital for 2 weeks and had only see Christopher once. Her parents were driving her crazy. Especially her mother, always telling her how she should look after Rory, what she should dress her in and telling her everything she was doing with Rory was wrong.

She lay Rory down on her bed, lying down next to her. She brushed her hand across her daughter's cheek. It had been an exhausting and exhilarating few weeks. Lorelai felt her eyelids starting to close, tiredness falling over he, but she abruptly disturbed by a knock at her window.

She bundled the tiny girl up and lay her in her crib before walking over to the window. Surprise, surprise on the other side of the window was the guy she wanted to see so much, yet at the same time felt like she never wanted to see again.

"Christopher" she sighed opening the window.

He climbed in and they stood awkwardly for a few seconds.

"How are you?" he asked his eyes on the floor.

"Alright" she walked away from him, picking up various things from around the room and putting them away. Chris slowly followed, he stoped at Rory's crib, looking down at his daughter. Lorelai watched as he looked down at Rory, she wanted her to have a relationship with her father but it was hard. He wasn't here, he wasn't helping and she felt angry with him for that. She couldn't just forget his lack of attention, or the fact he had cheated on her. She turned away angrily and was about to walk into the bathroom when she heard Rory cry. It was a reflex reaction now, at any sound of Rory crying she would be there in a flash.

She looked back around, Chris had picked up Rory and was now awkwardly holding a screaming baby. Lorelai quickly crossed the room to them.

"Lor I'm sorry I don't know what happen, I just picked her up and…"

Lorelai took Rory out of his arms and rocked her back and worth until the crying subsided. Chris sunk down onto the bed, his head in his hands.

"I can't do this Lor"

She just shook her head and placed Rory back in her crib, spinning her mobile round.

"I can't be some kids dad"

She rolled her eyes and headed across the room. Chris caught her arm and she turned to look at him. His eyes were red and tired, and although she didn't want to feel this, to some degree she felt sorry for him. She shook off the feeling. He wasn't the one who carried Rory inside for 9 month, or gave birth to her, or got up at crazy hours to feed her, he wasn't here.

"Chris…" she trailed off.

The emotions off the past few months over coming her. She buried her head in her heads, and took a deep breath, before looking down at him again.

"Please…just go Chris" It hurt her to see him, and she didn't want to fall to pieces in front of him.

He nodded and silently crossed the room to the window. He took one last look at Lor before he climbed out the window. He was gone.

* * *

Lorelai woke the next morning, she looked at her clock 6am. She's slept through the whole night, but what about Rory. She sat up quickly and crossed the room to Rory's crib. The crib wasn't there. She panicked. _Rory wasn't there! Rory wasn't there! What was she going to do! Where was she?_ She ran out of her room down the stairs. She heard her daughter's cries and headed in the direction of them, her mothers' intuition guiding her. She found Rory in the maids' chambers, with a desperate and tired maid rocking the screaming baby back and forth. Lorelai crossed the room yanking Rory out of her arms. Holding Rory close to her, never wanting to let her go. After a few minutes, Lorelai had regained normal breathing and Rory had calmed down. Lorelai walked through to the lounge room to find her mother sitting on the couch.

"Oh Lorelai did you have a good nights sleep?" she asked brightly.

Lorelai looked at her with the uppermost loathing.

"You took Rory away from me!"

"I thought you needed some time off" she said

"You took her, you didn't even ask me? Do you know how freaked I was to wake up and find her gone!"

" I just thought I would be a nice thing to do, give you some time off"

"What and next till ill wake up and find you sent her off to some boarding school!"

"Lorelai?"

"No mum, not anymore, you can't tell me what to do! This is my life and this is my kid and I will raise her the way I want!" she stormed out of the room, leaving an angry and shell-shocked Emily in her wake. Lorelai rushed up stairs, placing Rory in her crib and starting packing. She was out of here, no more parents telling her what to do. She grabbed a bag from the top of her cupboard and started shoving clothes in.

'Ring ring'

She heard a phone ringing, the sound was coming from her bed. Strange. She walked over and starting pulling back the covers, she found the source of the ringing. Christopher's phone lay at the end of her bed.

The name 'Cherry" flashed on the screen.

She answered the phone, and heard the voice of a girl her own age on the other end of the phone.

"Hey I missed you last night" the voice on the other end said seductively. Lorelai's anger grew.

"Sorry Christopher can't come to phone right now, he's off being a jerk somewhere, bye!" she yelled down the phone, before hanging up and walking purposely to her bathroom and depositing the phone in the toilet.

No more Mum. No more Dad. No more Christopher. Just me and Rory. She said to herself as she packed up and their belongings. _It's just you and me kid._

So she left, heading to the only place she could think of, to the only person she felt would be there for her.

* * *

He flipped the sign on the door to open and walked back behind his counter. His daily routine becoming more and more natural. 'Luke's Dinner' had been open for 2 months now and business was doing really well. He was slowly leaning all the trick of the trade and the ways of the food industry. He had regular customers and people seemed to like his food. Even his sister Liz had helped out. But most of all he owed his gratitude to Buddy, who had given them the idea in the first place and helped him, set everything up. It had been a big decision for Luke to decide weather to change his fathers store to a diner.

He didn't want to dishonour his father's memory, or do anything with the store his dad wouldn't have wanted. But he knew he couldn't keep it as a hardware store, it just was…feasible.

But Luke had kept all his dads old stuff there. The sign still hung outside saying 'Williams Hardware", but it now had an accompanied by a sign which read 'Lukes Diner".

There had also been some other developments recently. Liz and her boyfriend Jimmy had moved to New York City, amidst many complaints from Luke. But as Liz reminded him regularly it was her life and this was what she wanted, and he had to respect that.

Luke had moved out of his family home and taken up residence in his dad's old office up stairs from the Diner. It made more sense, even though it was suppose be used as an office it made an ok apartment for Luke. He had hated being in that big house all by himself. He was still getting used to living by himself, and he did miss his father a lot.

Luke made the rounds with the coffee pot, filling up empty mugs and clearing plates. He had just returned to behind the counter, as he heard the bells jingle as someone entered the diner. He looked up and stoped when he saw who had entered the door.

There she stood the girl of his dreams, mystery girl, and next to her in a stroller was what could only be described as a mini her. She looked at him, a tired yet happy smile across her face.

"Hey" she said, her blue eyes ever sparkling

"Hey" he said back

To be continued… (If you want me to of course :P)

* * *

Please please review. 'I won't be your friend anymore if you don't' lol – joke (do you remember people saying that in primary school heh) 


	5. Home Sweet Home

An- Yay go everyone who hates Chris, stupid Chris! Wow threatening to stop writing really gets people to review huh, lol oh I'm sneaky and I know it :) Thanks Irish-surf-chick for adding me to your favs list (thanks to anyone else as well) Its mad that you like my story, aw I'm so proud of little story :) Thankyou so much to everyone who reviews you brighten up my day, and make me smile – so keep them coming please :) lol. Hope you guys are happy with the new chapter I defiantly think it is the start of something good – cheesy line there yes but who cares.

Chapter 5 – Home sweet home

Where we left off last time…

* * *

He looked up and stoped when he saw who had entered the door.

There she stood the girl of his dreams, mystery girl, and next to her in a stroller was what could only be described as a mini her. She looked at him, a tired yet happy smile across her face.

"Hey" she said, her blue eyes ever sparkling

"Hey" he said back

* * *

And now on with the show…

"Lorelai" he whispered to himself

She smiled and walked forward, he walked around the counter to stand in front of her. Their eyes locked, he could see the immense amount of gratitude in her tired eyes, her tired beautiful eyes.

She seemed to have aged a little since he'd last seen her, but she was still as gorgeous as ever. She slowly moved in to hug him and he wrapped his arms around her, not caring the whole diner was watching them. She felt so save in his arms, she felt like she was 16, and the responsibilities of looking after Rory seemed less scary. She felt this strange connection to him, and strange connection that felt completely …right

After a little while she pulled back, and gave him a small smile before looking down at Rory.

He looked down at the little girl who had the same deep blue eyes as Lorelai and the mass of dark hair.

"This is my daughter Rory. Well Lorelai actually, I named her after myself, I was lying in the hospital thinking well men name babies after themselves all the time so way cant it..." she had starting rambling and Luke put a finger on her mouth to ssh her.

"She's cute"

"Yeah well she takes after her mum" she said grinning at him.

He smiled at her before walking behind the counter.

"Do you want something to drink?" he offered as Lorelai sat down at the counter, Rory's stroller parked next to her.

"Coffee please" she said, relaxing a little.

"Coffee?"

"Yes Coffee" she said rolling her eyes at him

Luke grumbled a bit and then poured her coffee into a large blue mug.

"That will kill you someday you know" he said passing it to her.

"Oh well we all gotta go someday" she replied, flashing him a smile before settling into her coffee.

He wanted to ask her why she was here, why she had a baby, all these questions swirled in his mind. He didn't want to push her, so he decided to bide his time a little.

The bell jingled again as Miss Patty and Babbette entered the Diner. They immediately spotted Rory's stroller and headed straight for the little girl.

"Oh she's gorgggeous" exclaimed Miss Patty

"Isn't she gorgggeous Babbette?" she said looking up at her friend next to her.

"Oh she's soo cute, you just wanna buddle her right up!" The ladies cooed and talked to little Rory.

Lorelai smiled at the women fussing over Rory, as she continued to drink her coffee. She studied Luke, he was a great looking guy. She wasn't quiet sure why, when she had run away, she had chosen to run here. To run to Stars Hollow and most of all to run to Luke. That night with him had been so real, unlike any other part of her life with her parents. Her parent's life, with the fake facade to their friends, the bitchiness and emptiness she felt in that house. She had been in his town barley 5 minutes and already she felt …more alive and free than she had in months. Though the matter of how they were going to live still loomed overhead her head, she let herself relax for a minute.

"Leave the kid alone" said Luke, as Babbette and Miss Patty continued to fuss over Rory. Patty ignored him and turned to Lorelai instead.

"Hi I'm Miss Patty, I run the local dance studio" said Miss Patty smiling widely.

"Hi I'm Lorelai and that is little one is my Rory" she said proudly, love for the little girl in her eyes.

"Rory. Is she your daughter?" Patty asked tentatively.

Lorelai nodded a smile on her face. She knew people found it confronting to meet a 16 year old with a baby. But she wasn't going to be ashamed of her daughter, Rory was great and she loved her.

"Patty! I got us a table" called Babbette from the other side of the diner.

"Oh well I better go, I hope to see you around town Lorelai" she gave one last wave to Rory before heading off to her table.

Lorelai turned her attention back to the counter and back to Luke.

"So…do you know anywhere I could get a job around here?" she asked brightly, the caffeine obviously doing its job.

"Um well you could check with Mia at the Inn. You planning on staying in Stars Hollow?" he asked trying to play it casual, Lorelai saw right through it and that made her happy, it was sweet … he was sweet.

"I might be" she smiled at him again. "So where's this Inn then?" she asked

"The Independence Inn, a family friend Mia owns it, it's down Cherry Rd and then take a left at Wallflower and you can't miss it"

"Thanks Luke" she smiled at him again, god she couldn't stop smiling at that guy.

"Hey, so you serve dinner here right?"

"Yeah well this is a Diner"

She smiled and nodded, and started to gather up her and Rory's things. She reached across the counter to pull the pen out of Luke's shirt pocket. She lingered over the counter for a few seconds, their eyes met. She was extremely close to him now and they could both feel…it, this connection between them.

She pulled back, pen in hand, her eyes never leaving his. She quickly grabbed a napkin, scribbled something down and left, some money and the pen on the counter. Without another word her and Rory left 'Luke's Diner'

Luke slowly turned the napkin over and read what she had written.

_Cya for Dinner, Diner boy  
- Lorelai  
__(and Rory)_

Luke smiled at the note, he was suddenly very much looking forward to dinner.

* * *

Lorelai walked into the entranceway of the Independence Inn. It was a beautiful, cosy and elegant Inn, if felt welcoming.

She approached the front desk, tiny Rory in her arms. A lady stood behind the desk, her hair slightly grey with a kind face.

"Hello. I'm looking for Mia" she said as confidently as she could.

"Well that's me. What can I do for you?" he asked a warm smile on her face.

Lorelai gathered all her courage and asked the lady.

"I need a job, any job"

Mia considered this for a minute.

"Do you have any qualifications?" she asked

"No"

"Experience?"

"Well no"

Mia thought for a second, her eyes fell to baby in Lorelai's arms.

"And who's this little madame then?" she asked smiling at the little girl.

"This is my daughter Rory"

Mia took this in, pausing to think again. Lorelai became impatient, if this lady wasn't going to hire her, couldn't she just tell her, so she could go and try somewhere else?

"Look I'm sorry, can you please just tell me if you can help me or not, Luke said you might be able to and really need job and…"

Mia cut into Lorelai's rant

"Luke?"

"Yeah Luke he owns the diner in town"

"Well if Lucas sent you he must really like you then" Mia smiled and Lorelai blushed a little.

"Come with me and we'll see what we can do for you" she smiled kindly at the girl and Lorelai flooded with relief and gratitude for this lady.

* * *

Luke walked out of his storeroom and was almost knocked over as Lorelai flung her arms around his neck, hugging him. After the shock he settled into the hug.

"Thank-you thankyou" she said hugging him tight

He chuckled

"What for?" he asked. She pulled back and looked at him, her eyes bright and happy.

"Mia, she gave me a job at the Inn! And a place to stay!"

"That's great" he said, happy to see her so happy.

She glowed with happiness and they stood in a semi hug for at little, just smiling a little at each other. His hands still around her waist and her hands resting on his upper arms. Luke's hand lifted up and pushed a curl behind Lorelai's ear. She smiled before letting her hands fall down. She gave him one for smile before turning round to Rory.

"You want something to eat" he asked walking back behind the counter.

Lorelai pulled Rory out of her stroller and sat up at the counter with Rory on her lap.

"That would be great"

They shared yet another smile. Luke so happy to see her, she brightened up his world. This amazing girl, this amazing girl who seemed to like being around him, a girl he connected with, a girl he could talk to.

Lorelai smiled, so happy the start of her new life was working out, and feeling so grateful this great guy like Luke was around. She felt no longer alone. She had Rory, she now had a job and a place to live. Mia was great and Luke…Luke was, he could be…Luke was here and he was wonderful. He felt stable, reliable and loving, and that was something she treasured these days.

* * *

Knock knock

"Lorelai?" Emily called from outside her daughter's room. She pushed open the door and walked inside. Lorelai and Rory were nowhere to be seen, she crossed the room, confused. She found a piece of paper address 'Mum and Dad' sitting on Lorelai's dresser.

Emily unfolded the letter and read.

Mum, Dad

I'm sorry, I can't live here anymore. I've got to live my life the way that's right for me. Rory and me will be fine.

Lorelai

Emily's heart broke. She had lost her daughter and her granddaughter. She was alone.

* * *

Meanwhile in Stars Hollow Lorelai ate her first meal away from home, in a place that felt more like home than anything she'd ever felt before.

* * *

If you want me to write more you better let me know – Review, review. :) 


	6. My Girl

**An – **in reply to a question 'chowski' asked if it was set in the 80's or now and I'd never really thought about that but I'd say it is set in the 80's :) Thank- you everyone for reviewing, I luv ya!

Please let me know if you like this chapter and I would really appreciate some suggestions for a new chapter because I'm slightly stuck.

Well on with the show…

Chapter 6 - My Girl 

Everything swirled around her and she could hear a witch cackling, though it sounded freakishly like her mother, the world swirled in a rush of murky colour. Boom! Her feet landed flat on the ground, she looked around. She was standing in the middle of a little town. 'Luke's Diner' was oddly positioned not far away and sticking out from under it was a pair of legs. The shoes on the legs keep changing from Ruby Slippers to her mother's favourite high heels. Voices started up behind her. 'The wicked witch is dead!" said the Good Witch Glenda, and another voice appeared, the voice of her father 'you killed her, you killed your mother" The voices playing over and over again. 'The wicked witch is dead, you killed your mother". Little Muchikins appeared all around, all of them chanting the same thing 'the wicked witch is dead. You killed your mother" She was swirling around, the voices filling her head, everything swirled around all she could hear were those voices and all she could see were those Ruby Slippers.

Boom!

Lorelai woke up suddenly, breathing heavily and she was sweating. The song 'ding dong the witch is dead' still ringing in her ears. She slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. Maybe this dream was trying to tell her something, the dream certainly made her feel guilty. It had been 3 days since she'd left home and come to Stars Hollow and she hadn't contacted her parents once in that time. She took a deep breath, looking around the room. Their small little house, a potting shed really but a house enough for the two of them. Rory's cot was over by the window and Lorelai's bed was against the wall. Apart from that all they had was a bathtub.

Rory started to grilse from her side of the room, and Lorelai slowly got up and walked over to her. She spun Rory's home made mobile around once before getting Rory out of her cot. The mobile was made up of string and nick knacks she'd found in her bag, key rings, pens, stuff like that.

She got Rory and herself dressed and headed up to the Inn.

"Hi Girls, you ready for work?" Mia asked as they approached the front desk.

"Yep we sure are. I was just wondering if I could use the phone really quickly before we start" she asked cautiously

"Yeah sure. You can use the one in my office"

"Thanks Mia" Lorelai heading for her office.

"Lorelai, do you want to leave Rory here with me?"

"Um, yes please that would be good, thanks" She walked back and handed Rory to Mia. Mia loved that little girl, so she knew Rory would be in safe hands

Lorelai walked into Mia's office and slowly picked up the phone. Her hand held above the numbers she slowly dialled the number of the Gilmore house.

Ring ring, ring ring, ring ring '_Come Lorelai you can do this' _She said to herself.

"Hello?" answered her mother quickly

"Hi mum"

"Lorelai!" she heard her dad in the background, saying her name in the same shocked expression.

"Lorelai, where are you? Come home right now!"

"No mum, I have a job and a place to live, so were fine"

"You can not be fine, your not here. Lorelai please tell me where you are'

"No! Because then you'll just come and find me and make me come back there but I'm not going to do that!"

"Stop being so stubborn, you can't live all by yourself, you're 16!"

"Yes I can, just watch me" she put the phone down. She said the last line with so much self-assertion and confidence that a stunned Emily Gilmore stood at the other end of the phone call. Emily put the phone down and sunk into a chair. Richard moved in front of her frantic to know were his daughter was.

"She's not coming back" she said starting absentmindedly into the ground.

Lorelai sunk back into the chair in Mia's office. Why couldn't for once in her life her mother just…listen to her? I mean really listen to her, not the made up stuff that runs through her head when Lorelai talked. I mean listen. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before walking back out to get Rory and start work.

* * *

Lorelai walked into the dinner late that night. Rory was asleep in her stroller and she had been working hard all day. Luke looked up as he saw her enter.

She parked Rory's stroller at the counter and plonked down at a stool. She looked up at Luke, happy to see a friendly face.

"Coffee?" he asked pulling out a cup, she wouldn't refuse.

"Please" she said closing her eyes for a second, she opened them slowly to find Luke already pouring coffee into a mug for her.

"Good service here" she said before taking a long sip.

"Yeah well if I didn't the boss would fire me"

"Ahh" she rolled her eyes at him, smiling.

He continued his normal routine, though slightly distracted by the pretty girl in front of him. He wiped the counter as she sat and drank her coffee contently.

"You need music is here" she said suddenly

"What?"

"You, need, music in here" she repeated saying the words slowly. It was his turn to roll his eyes, before walking straight and purposefully into the kitchen. Confused, Lorelai waited for him to come back. He reappeared seconds latter holding a radio.

"Yay" she cheered. He set it down on the counter and started fiddling with it, no sound was coming out. He looked up at her, a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

"You don't know how to use your own radio?" she asked a high tone of amusement in her voice.

"It's not mine, Caesar my chief uses it" replied Luke gruffly.

"Ah" she put down her mug and walked to the end of the counter where Luke and the radio were. She took a quick look at it and then pressed the red button. Music instantly started out of the speakers, she twisted a dial to turn it down a little.

She looked at look him, a smile widely across her face.

"How did you do that?" he asked

"I'm just smart I guess" she smiled brightly.

Luke scoffed at this and laughed

"Heyyy" she hit him playfully on the arm, laughing a little herself.

A new song started up on the radio, it was 'My Girl' by the Temptations. Lorelai smiled and started to move to the beat. She grooved along miming to the song, Luke laughed and smiled as she twirled, dancing around the empty diner. He walked around from behind the counter and took her hands. She shook her shoulders back and forth to the music, tossing her hair around. Luke twirled her around and round until a dizzy, giggling Lorelai collapsed into his arms. Her caught her under the arms, as her hands held to his chest. She smiled up at him, he pulled her up till she was level with him, and they started to sway to the music. His hands were around her waist and her hands were sitting at the top of his chest. She looked into his eyes, both of them feeling happy and light. The words 'my girl' repeating through the song. 'My girl, my girl, my girl…'

Lorelai's thumb grazed Luke's chin and she slowly leaned up and kissed him on the lips. She pulled back and slowly opened her eyes. Her looked at her for a second before leaning down and kissing her, using a little more power and passion. She kissed him back equally or surpassing his passion. His arms wrapped tight around her, as her hands cupped the back of his neck. They kissed deeply and then kissed more with little lighter kisses. After a little while they pulled back to look at each other. The song had now slowed and stoped. They stood there together just looking at each other, smiling stupidly and not caring. She lay her head on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her and they slowly swayed back and forth till the next song finished.

* * *

I love that song :)

Please Review, please.


	7. And there he was

**AN – **Hey I know I haven't updated in ages but I lost inspiration for this story, but lucky for you and lucky for me inspiration decided to visit again, though any suggestions for the next chapter would be much appreciated. Thanks as always to everyone who reviews, I love reviews, happy happy reviews. So please read and review, hope you like this new chapter.  
Luv Hayls

P.S sorry if they are some spelling mistakes or whatever i couldn't be bothered to check it properly, hope it all makes sense :)

Chapter 7 – And there he was

Lorelai rolled over in bed and smiled at the sight of the guy beside her.

"Good morning" she said happily

"Good morning" he said in his grough 'sexy' morning voice.

He pushed a curl of her hair behind her ear and kissed her sweetly on the lips. This caused Lorelai to smile even more.

Rory started to cry from the other side of the room, instinctively Lorelai turned to get up but was stoped by Luke's arm on hers.

"I'll get her" he said , kissing her once more quickly before climbing out of bed and crossing the room to her crib.

Rory's crying subsided at the site of Luke. He picked her up and carried her back to the bed. Luke was great with, who was now 10 months old. Lorelai couldn't believe how fast she was growing up.

Luke placed Rory down next to Lorelai and then lay down next them. Rory, like piggy in the middle, with Luke and Lorelai looking lovingly down at her. She gurgled and rocked back and forth, her deep blue eyes shinning bright. Luke looked up at the clock and groaned.

"I gotta go" he said, getting up off the bed

"Noo, don't go" said Lorelai picking up Rory and following him across the room.

" I have to go to work, and you two" he said turning to point at the girls "Have to go to work too"

"I suppose" said Lorelai pouting, as she pulled Rory up a little, balancing her on her hip.

Luke looked at her and her pouting face. Damn she was so cute when she did that.

"I'll bring back pie" he offered.

A smile spread across her face

"Ok!" she replied brightly

"Cya tonight" he kissed her on the lips, lingering a little, as their eyes caught. He then turned to Rory.

"Cya Rory" he kissed her on the forehead.

Lorelai smiled as she watched Luke leave. They had been together for about 8 months now and he was practically living with them, not wanting to be away from 'his girls'.

Lorelai put Rory down in her crib, as she got ready for work.

* * *

½ hour later Lorelai and Rory, both now dressed and ready for work, entered the Independence Inn. They said hello to Jake the bellboy and made their way to the kitchen. The chief in their had refused to give them food but Lorelai had made friends with a girl around her own aged called Sookie, who was working there part time, learning to be a chief.

Sookie was waiting at the door when Lorelai arrived. She was holding a brown paper bag and Lorelai hoped it was for her.

"Hey girls" Sookie said happily

"Hey Sook. Is that for me?" she asked hopefully

"Sure is"

"Thank-you, thank-you, you're a life saver"

"Its cool, cya later"

"Bye"

Lorelai rushed to clock on in time, making it right on the dot.

* * *

There was one more room to go. She was running a bit behind today as Rory had decided to throw up all over one of the beds earlier and it had taken Lorelai quite a while to clean it up.

So she was tired and just really wanted to go home and see Luke,

She let herself into the room as usual and put Rory down in the corner with some toys She replaced the toiletries, straightened out the room and had just finished making the bed when she heard a rattling of keys outside the door, she heard a click and then the door swung open. Lorelai was used to guests sometimes coming in before she was finished cleaning the room but who she saw took her breath away, and for all the wrong reasons.

A thin blonde girl almost fell giggling into the room accompanied by nun other than…

"Christopher" she breathed

He stoped dead when he saw her standing there. There she was, rich, flirty, beautiful…

"Lorelai"

The blonde girl next to him had stoped giggling, noticing the awkward situation.

Rory begun to babble and Lorelai was pulled back to reality, her eyes darted away from Chris's where they had been fixed.

He looked down, and for the first time and noticed the little girl sitting on the floor. Lorelai had now come back to her senses, noticing Chris looking down at Rory she quickly crossed the room and picked up Rory, holding her close, protectively.

"Lor" Chris started but she simply picked up her stuff and pushed past them out the door, running down the corridor as fast as she could.

Chris stood in shock. He had not expected Lorelai, of all people to be cleaning his room, his room where he planned to…with…. the girl next to him.

And Lorelai, Lorelai, a maid, she was so smart though. A dumb founded Chris sunk into the bed, the bed she had probably made.

* * *

Lorelai ran, ran all the way back to their house, their shed. She quickly scanned the room, no Luke, she dumped Rory's toys and raced towards the centre of town.

Luke had just put an order through when a distraught Lorelai burst through the door, clutching Rory to her.

"Lorelai?" he asked frantically

She rushed behind the counter and hugged him tight, concerned and confused he wrapped his arms around the girls tight. Lorelai's breathing slowly starting to even out again, feeling safe in Luke's arms.

20 minutes later Luke and Lorelai were sitting cuddled up together on the couch in Luke's apartment, above the diner.

Patty and Babbette had offered to watch Rory.

Lorelai seemed to have calmed down and Luke now wanted to know what was going on.

"Lorelai?" he asked tentatively

She sniffed

"He was there" she said quietly

"Who?" he asked, even though he already had a pretty good suspicion who it was.

"Christopher, Rory's dad"

"Oh" he had been right

"Yeah and I was cleaning a room and he comes in with some blonde bimbo all ready to…you know what and…god I hadn't him in so long…I freaked"

Luke just sat there not saying a thing, just absentmindedly running his hand up and down her forearm.

Was Lorelai jealous of Chris and this girl? I mean she would be I guess, I mean she had a kid with this guy. But she had run here, she was with you now.

Luke pulled himself back to reality as he noticed Lorelai looking up at him.

"I'm so lucky to have you" she said simply, she snuggled back into him, her head resting on his chest.

"Hey, no I'm the lucky one" he said pulling her in closer. Lorelai smiled a little, as she closed her eyes, happy to feel safe with Luke.

Chris had made her feel so scared, so vulnerable, but Luke…was home

* * *

Lorelai had fallen asleep on his couch, and Rory was fast next to her. Luke slowly closed the door of the apartment behind him as he made his way out of the room and across town.

"Lucas" Mia said happily

"Hey Mia"

"Where are the girls?" she asked putting down her paperwork

"Oh there asleep, I just wanted to know what was the last room Lorelai cleaned today…she though she left one of Rory's toys there"

"Oh ok, ill just check" Mia pulled out a book from under the counter and scanned down a list

"Room 19"

"Alright thanks Mia"

"Welcome"

Luke hurriedly made his way to room 19, Lorelai had not forgotten one of Rory's toys there, but Luke had to see his guy, this guy who could cause his girls so much pain.

Luke was soon outside room 19, he knocked on the door and heard movement inside. The door creaked open to relieve a guy around his own age dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, Luke had no doubt this was Christopher.

"Can I help you?" Christopher asked

Rage was building inside of Luke

"Yep" and he punched Chris straight in the face, he heard a yell from somewhere inside the room. Luke was seething with anger. Chris turned back to him clutching the side of his face.

"Stay the hell away from those girl oh so god help me you will never see daylight again"

Luke turned and walked down the corridor, leaving a shock Chris standing in the door way.

* * *

Lorelai woke up as she heard the door to the apartment close, she opened her eyes and saw Luke walking towards her

"Hey" she said sleepily

"Hey" he pushed the hair of her forehead and kissed her softly there

"Go back to sleep" he said quietly, she nodded and closed her eyes, soon fast asleep

Luke sat down at a chair in his kitchen, just trying to breath deep, his head was playing devils advocate, one half was saying 'damn it felt good to hit that jerk' and the other half was saying 'you probably shouldn't have done that man'. He sat there for about an hour before going to bed, he just kept telling himself 'you got the girl man, she's with you"

Please review :)


	8. My resemblance of a life

**AN –** Hey, I know it has been forever since I updated this but I got some inspiration last night and so I'm back, though any ideas you have would be greatly appreciated.

So where we left off was that Lorelai had seen Chris at the Inn and then come running to Luke, who in turn had gone and found Chris and punched him in the face (Lorelai didn't know this happened though). Ok well on with the story :)

Chapter 8 – My resemblance of a life, don't mess with it. 

"Emily?" a nervous Christopher said into his cell phone

"Yes, who is this?" she asked impatiently.

"It's Christopher, I know where Lorelai is"

* * *

Lorelai woke up to the sound of movement around her. She clenched her eyes closed not wanting to get up just yet. The light streamed through the window and hit her, causing her to feel warm and content, adding to her reasons not to get up. A familiar scent then hit her nose and she opened her eyes to see Luke standing in front of her holding a mug of coffee. She smiled sleepily at him, sitting up. 

"No lecture?" she asked taking the mug quickly before he changed his mind.

"Not today" he said turning and walking back towards his kitchen, where Rory sat on the floor banging one of Luke's pots with a wooden spoon. Lorelai sat on the couch for a few more minutes savouring her coffee. She glanced at the clock on the other side of the room, it read 10am, it was Saturday morning and Mia had given them today off, so she didn't have to go to work. She sunk back into the couch and watched as Rory attempted to make imaginary soup, copying Luke's stirring action.

* * *

An anxious and nervous Emily Gilmore sat in the passenger seat of her expensive car, as Richard drove quietly towards the town named "Stars Hollow". As the senary got softer and the richly furnished houses faded to trees Emily wondered where her daughter and granddaughter could possibly be living, not imaging herself living away from her Harford society comforts. But her daughter had always been different, not in a bad way, she just tended to try and find her own way to do things. The trees were now turning into small white houses with quaint picket white fences. Emily watched as they passed the sign announcing their entrance into the small town where Rory and Lorelai were supposedly residing. Emily directed Richard, using the map, to Inn on the other side of the small town, and she hurriedly got out of the car and headed for the entrance. 

Mia stood in her usual place behind the reception desk of the Independence Inn, she was currently sorting the days mail, as the Inn ran efficiently around her. A couple walked in through the doors to the Inn, looking around suspiciously. Mia raised her head to look at them as they made their way towards her.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked in her usual friendly manner.

"Yes," said the women confidently.

"I'm looking for my daughter and granddaughter, Lorelai and Rory Gilmore" she said, her manner cold and business like. Mia faulted, she was standing face to face with the women, the couple that Lorelai had ran away from. She hesitated before deciding the only way to face this situation was with truth.

"I believe you will find them at the diner in town, Luke's Diner" said Mia, her expression unreadable.

"Thank-you " said Emily, before turning and walking abruptly out, her husband following suit.

* * *

"If I only had a brain, do do do do" sung Lorelai, as her and Rory sat on the couch in Luke's apartment. The lunch crowd had gathered downstairs and Luke had had to go down and help, leaving Lorelai and Rory to enjoy the story of Dorothy and her pretty red shoes. But somehow it had ended up with Lorelai being the only one watching the movie as the impatient Rory took to crawling around the apartment instead. As the scarecrow continued his song, Lorelai heard her stomach rumble, she had eaten breakfast with Luke a couple of hours ago but now she desperately wanted donuts. She stood up and stoped the movie, she picked up Rory and made her way downstairs on a hunt for donuts. 

"We want donuts" she chanted softly at Rory, who smiled, and they descended the stairs to the diner.

* * *

Their short ride to the middle of town was much the same as the previous trip, filled with silence. Richard pulled up in front of the gazebo and looked around the town, trying to spot a 'Luke's Diner', Emily did the same. 

She soon spotted the 'Luke's' sign but as most was confused by the 'Williams hardware store' sign above, her patients was low and anything that read Luke was good enough for her. She unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car, Richard following and in no time at all they stood in front of the business, claiming to be a hardware store and a diner. It looked like a diner on the inside and Emily pushed open he door and entered the establishment.

Luke grabbed two plates from the pass and walked around the counter, as the door to the diner opened and two people entered. They looked very out of place, dressed in their fancy clothes among the simple people of Stars Hollow. He place the plates of food down in front their designated customers and turned in time to see Lorelai descending the stairs, wearing his track pants and baseball t-shirt, baby Rory resting on her hip.

He smiled as she reached the bottom, she looked up and her smile faded. She was looking past him at the people who had minutes ago entered the diner.

"Lorelai?" said the women, disbelievingly. Luke turned to face the couple.

"Mum" Lorelai said softly. These people were Lorelai's parents? Luke stared at them not really believing it.

Everyone in the diner was staring at the scene that had developed in front of their eyes. A stunned Lorelai stood frozen in her place at the bottom of the stairs and Luke crossed quickly to her.

"Lorelai" he said softly. His voice seemed to bring her back to reality and she turned quickly and walked back up the stairs, no longer feeling hungry.

Emily had had enough of her daughter running away so she crossed the diner, prepared to follow her daughter up those stairs, but the flannel clad man stood in her way.

"I don't think she wants to see you right now" he said firmly. Emily gave him a look of disgust.

"And who might you be?" she said, her tone as if she was talking to a nobody.

"Luke Danes, owner of this diner and Lorelai's boyfriend" he said, confident on the outside but slightly intimidated on the inside. Richard hung back, he had not wanted to come and get Lorelai, it was her life and she could do what she liked, this was his philosophy at this stage, but his wife could not let it go.

Emily attempted to push past Luke, but he held his arm out strong to stop her.

"Move, I am going to see my daughter" she said, eying Luke off.

At that moment Lorelai appeared at the bottom of the stairs, still holding Rory.

"Luke" she said softly. He turned to see her, her face set slightly sad yet determined.

"I need to talk to them" she said simply, her eyes pleading with him. Emily smiled bitterly at Luke before pushing past them both and making her way up the small staircase followed by Richard. Luke turned to walk back behind the counter but was stoped by Lorelai's hand on his arm.

"Come with me?" she asked, her usually bright eyes dull.

He nodded his head and walked up the stairs with her and Rory.

* * *

Luke and Lorelai entered the small apartment and Lorelai clung Rory to her protectively. Emily and Richard stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. Emily eyes brows rose as she saw Luke enter, but she kept silent. She instead turned to face her daughter. 

"Lorelai we want you to come home" she said simply. Lorelai rolled her eyes at her mother, did she really expected to say 'sure mum I'll be right there'.

"Did Chris tell you I was here" she asked her expression blank.

'That's not important..."Emily started but Lorelai cut in.

"It is important and I want to know" she said, keeping her voice even.

"Well if you insist yes he did, he was worried about you" she said, defensively, why she was defending the guy who had impregnated her daughter was beyond Lorelai, maybe it was because it was social acceptable, but he was for the moment definitely off Lorelai's Christmas card list.

"He's not worried about me, he's worried about his reputation" she said coldly.

"Lorelai!" her mother said exasperatedly.

"This is getting ridiculous, your father and I want you and Rory back with us where you belong" Lorelai was about to rebut, but was cut off by her father.

"Speak for yourself Emily" he said looking at his wife coldly. He then turned to face his daughter.

"Lorelai, I do not want to force you to come home, you have obviously made some sort of a life here and I have no right to come and disrupt that, I do however do not wish to loose contact with you all together. So all I ask is that you call and tell us how you are" he said watching his daughter intently. Amazed, Lorelai nodded her head. Richard let out a little smile at this and turned to face his wife again.

"Emily I will be waiting in the car" he said and as with that he crossed the room and left.

A stunned Lorelai stood, awaiting her mother's reaction.

"This is not the end of this" she said cruelly, as she walked briskly past the couple, following her husband down the stairs.

Lorelai turned to face Luke who simple wrapped his arms around her and Rory tight.

She didn't know how to feel, she needed sometime for this to all sink in.

* * *

Chris was lazily flipping through the channels as the lay across the hotel bed. He had sent Mitzy home after that guy had come and hit him in the face, he still had a mark from it, and definitely did not feel like fooling around with Mitzy and seeing as that was all she was good at, he told her to leave. She didn't have that fast whit, or good conversation Lorelai had always had. Chris looked up when heard a knock on his door, hesitantly he got off the bed and went to answer it, hoping it wasn't that guy again. He pulled the door open and on the other side was an angry looking Lorelai wearing grey sweat pants and a denim jacket. 

"Lor" said a slightly surprised Christopher, Lorelai pushed past him into the room and he closed the door and turned around to face the angry girl.

"Christopher James Hayden" she said, her voice so full of hate for the guy, no the boy who was standing in front of her. He stoped still at the sound of his full name, only his mother ever called him that and she only used it when she was very angry with him.

"Why? Why in the whole entire universe did you have to go and call my parents" she said, pacing back and forth around the room. Chris was about to start his defence but was cut off as Lorelai continued to rant.

"Why? I mean Rory and I have a great life here, and Luke…is…so great and then you go and call the last two people in the world I want to see. Why?" she almost yelled at her once best friend. Chris stood for a minute considering.

"Luke is that his name?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah" she said tentatively. He looked down before looking back up at a slightly confused Lorelai.

"Well I was worried I mean I was attacked by this guy you seem to be in love with" he said bitterly, resentment and disgust in his voice.

"What?" Lorelai asked obviously having no idea that Luke had punched Chris.

"Your boyfriend, he came around here the other night and punched me in the face and told me if I ever came near you and Rory I wouldn't see daylight and I mean Lor how could you be…" Lorelai walked straight for the door, walked straight past a confused Chris calling her name.

She turned at the door and faced him once more.

"I never want to see you again" she said, a look of uppermost determination on her face, Chris dared not argue with her. She turned quickly on her heel and walked out of the room.

* * *

The diner was empty and Rory was asleep in her carrier on the floor. Luke was whipping down the counter waiting for Lorelai to get back, she said she had to take care of something, Luke's mind desperately wanted to know what it was and he has the great suspicion she might have gone to see Christopher. And in that case she would find out she'd punched the guy and probably hate him forever. Luke was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard the bell above the door jingle, signalling someone had entered. He had barely looked up when Lorelai flung her arms around his neck and kissed his passionately. Her kissed her back, still partly confused at what had bought this on, but he definitely wasn't complaining. Their kiss became deeper as Luke's arms wrapped tight around her waist. After a few more seconds the pair pulled away breathlessly. Lorelai looked at Luke lovingly, smiling happily. 

"Thanks" she said, her blue eyes locked with his.

"For what?" he asked, still thoroughly confused.

"For punching Chris" she said, giggling slightly "And saying that stuff" she added, genuinely thankful to have Luke in her life. Luke laughed a little and pulled her in tighter.

"Anytime" he said his eyes locking with hers before dipping his head and kissing her passionately, extremely happy she wasn't mad at him for punching Chris.

* * *

**An- **So whatya think? Pretty please let me know, I love getting your reviews, especially constructive ones, they help me so much more :) So please review. 


	9. A strange yet perfect sort of family

**An:** I'm on holidays now so I've had some time to write and seeing as people seemed to like this story I thought I would write a new chapter. Sorry it has been a long time between updates, but in-between being a teenager and going to school, my inspiration was kinda crushed. But bring on the creatively free holidays :D Plus its extra long to make up for it :)

I hope you like this new chapter, I got a few reviews saying they didn't think Emily would give up so easy, and I agree, so to read on to find out. And maybe go back and reread the last chapter, I myself had trouble remembering what had happened previously. Lol. Please review and let me know what you think.

**Thanks to: **

Ally!

LukeandLorelai4ever

BubblesRfun04 (I don't know when ill bring Jess in, sorry)

RogueHoney

KrazyKrazykt

Potostbeyeluvr

Baby Girl Geller-Green

CripticWolf

Sea4Shoes

Gilmoregrly4life

LukeNlorelaifan

Ally

VeroSNM

JerseySaint19

Kylie1403 (you are my fanfiction angel baby)

Sam

GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid

Roselilly15

Keylish (thanks, you my favourite Austrian friend lol)

And a big thanks to Keylish and Kylie1403 you guys are my inspiration to write more and always help me when I'm stuck. Thanks hugz

Chapter 9 – A strange yet perfect sort of family

Emily Gilmore sat in armchair in a bleak grey office as she waited for her lawyer to appear. She had decided the only way she could get Lorelai or at least Rory back was to do it legally. _There must be something I can do. She is 16 for god's sake she can't possibly look after that child…_

_**xoxo**_

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Luke asked as he lifted the heavy box off the back of his truck.

"Yes, for the 57th billionth time. And my stuffs all here now anyway" said Lorelai as she directed from her position sitting on the steps of the diner.

"You know you could do something to ah help"

She rolled her eyes.

"What would be the fun in that?" she replied sticking her tongue out at him.

Luke picked up a box filled with clothes and toys and walked up the steps to the diner. He stoped when he reached Lorelai.

"You know we could…" he started

"No! For the 10 millionth time I want to live here" she gave him her puppy dog eyes, pleading, knowing he couldn't resist for long.

"But your place is bigger" he groaned, clothes and toys were surprisingly heavy.

"Yes but my place doesn't have a permanent supply of coffee, plus anyway like you said when we came up with idea its almost winter and the potting shed will be freezing" Lorelai, shaking her body to imitate the coldness of the possible situation. Now it was Luke's turn to roll his eyes, before he turned and headed into the diner.

About a week ago a taste of winter had blown through the hollow and Lorelai and Rory had sure felt it in their little house. Luke being the gentleman he was suggested that they could live together. Which wasn't really a big deal because he either stayed at her house most nights or Rory and Lorelai would come and stay with him. Lorelai this took suggestion to move into the diner. The idea of 24/7 coffee availability creating happy visions in her head.

Luke thought the diner's apartment, originally his dad's office, was too small for all 3 of them, but Lorelai was right, at least it was warmer.

As Lorelai looked around the town square she was still in amazement that everything had turned out so well. She had a job, she had a beautiful baby girl, she lived in an amazing town, and she had Luke. Remembering back to when she had first found out she was pregnant, she thought her life was over, never going to go to school, be able to go out with friends. But this last, almost, year in Stars Hollow had been the best year of her life. It had been about a week since Emily and Richard had found their way to Stars Hollow and Lorelai desperately hoped that would be their first and last visit to Stars Hollow. Lorelai had kept to her father's request and to call him once a week, she said for his peace of mind, but Lorelai quiet liked talking to her dad although she wouldn't admit it.

Luke came back out of the diner, the box having being safety stored upstairs.

"My angel baby!" Lorelai cried out. Miss Patty, the towns dance teacher, made her way towards the diner baby Rory balanced on her curvaceous hip.

Lorelai jumped up off her step and rushed forwards to greet them.

Rory smiled and gurgled at the site of her Mummy, who she had only been away from for 2 hrs. Miss Patty had suggested she take Rory while Lorelai and Luke were unpacking, well Luke was unpacking.

"Hey sweetie" Lorelai cooed taking Rory and holding her close.

"Did you have a good day?"

Luke appeared beside Lorelai and this caused Rory to smile and gurgle more. Rory loved Luke and though he wouldn't lightly admit it, Luke loved Rory too. Rory held out her cubby arms in Luke's direction, asking to be picked up by him. As Luke took Rory out of Lorelai grasped, Lorelai began to pout.

"My own daughter doesn't love me anymore" watching Luke hold Rory

"Oh she loves you Lore, she just loves me more" Luke replied cheekily.

"Aren't you three just adorable together, reminds me of my seconds husband Frank, ah I remember when Frank…"

"Patty?"

"Oh sorry dear. I meant to ask are you guys coming to the Winter Festival tonight?"

"Um I don't think" Luke started but was cut off

"Yes we are" Lorelai grinned happily

"Wonderful, see you later" Miss Patty walked back off towards her dance studio.

Lorelai hit Luke on the arm as Miss Patty walked away.

"Hey, what was that for"

"Back to work Mr you got boxes to move and Rory and I have to go to the Inn"

"I thought you didn't have to work today?"

"No we don't, but I've got to pick up my pay check"

"Ah ok" said Luke as he passed little Rory back to Lorelai.

"Ill cya later" Lorelai gave Luke a quick kiss goodbye, lingering inches in front of his lips a few seconds longer than needed.

"Cya later" he whispered

_**xoxo**_

A few days earlier

Emily Gilmore walked down a dank hallway, giving a disapproving stare at the out of date décor and the unswept floor. She walked purposefully till she reached a glass door with the letters 'P.I' printed on the door. Cautiously she knocked.

"Come in" a husky voice said from inside the room. She grasped the bras handle and slowly entered the room.

Sitting at an old wooden desk was a man in about his 40's, wearing rectangle shaped glasses, and his feet propped up on his desk.

"Mr Devon" Emily said curtly, obviously disapproving of the mans manner, in not standing to greet her.

"Sally, I presume" He pulled his legs down off the desk, finally making eye contact with the woman. Emily having used a fake name, nodded.

"Please take a seat" Reluctantly Emily took a seat and faced the man.

"What can I do for you?"

"I need your help to spy on Lorelai Gilmore, I need proof that her daughter Rory is in unsuitable care, enough evidence so that someone else could get custody of the child"

"Okay" he replied casually. Emily was slightly stunned at how fast he had agreed to do it.

"You'll do it?"

"Yep" he replied, taking a pen out of his top drawer.

"Full name" he asked, eyes on the notebook in front of him.

"I thought this was confidential?"

"Full name of the lady you want me to investigate" he said eyeing her strangely.

"Oh yes, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore"

"Her daughters name?"

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, Rory for short" he jotted down this details.

"Residence, do you know?"

"Stars Hollow"

"Ill call you when I know something"

Emily nodded curtly and then left the office.

_**xoxo**_

Interview Tape, part 1

Interview 102 residents of the town of Stars Hollow

Q: "What do you know about Lorelai and Rory Gilmore?"

Miss Patty

"Oh well Lorelai moved here almost a year ago now, such a brave headstrong young thing. You see she ran away from her parents, they wanted to control her life…

Babbette

"…and of corse Lorelai didn't like that one bit, so she took off and come to Stars Hollow. Luke, you know he owns the diner in town, well I think him and Lorelai had some 'history' if you know what I mean, o she came and he helped her get a job with Mia."

Andrew

"She works at the Independence Inn, Mia says she's a great worker, might get promoted soon,

She used to live in the potting shed at the back of the Inn, but now she's moving in with her boyfriend Luke Danes.

Kirk

"I asked Lorelai out once, she said no…I didn't know she was going out with Luke when I asked her…Luke's a lot stronger than me…"

Mrs Kim

"She had a baby at 16! 16! But she works hard.

Taylor Doose

"Yes Lorelai Gilmore, quiet new in town, but always willing to join in town festivals, though that boyfriend of hers, Luke has, she has to drag him to town meetings"

Miss Patty

"And Rory well she's just the cutest little thing always smiling and waving to everyone."

_**xoxo**_

Lorelai and Rory entered the Independence Inn later, finding it a buzz as usual. People everywhere, a happy vibe in the place.

They spotted Mia at the front desk and Lorelai, with Rory on her hip walked forward to greet their friend and boss.

"Hey Mia" Lorelai greeted happily.

"Hello my beautiful girls. I suppose you'll be wanting your pay check then"

"Yes we would"

"Alright then just give me a minute" Mia disappeared into her office.

Unbeknown to Lorelai, a man in about his 40's, in rectangle shaped glasses was, as he had been doing for the past couple of days, watching her and her daughter. This time from his seat in the Inn foyer.

After a little while Mia re-appeared envelope in hand.

"Here you go" she held out the envelope, containing the girl's cheque

Little Rory stretched out her chubby arms, the envelope looking like a good something to chew on.

"You wanna hold it Ror?" Lorelai looked down at Rory, who just smiled and continued to try and grab hold of her new toy. Mia laughed.

"Here you go then" she handed Rory the envelope. Rory's smile widened as she took the envelope and stuck its corner in her mouth.

"So hows the packing going?" asked Mia.

"Good, good, Luke had almost finished moving all the boxes. He's very strong"

Lorelai smiling, almost as wide as Rory had at the prospect of a rectangle of paper, at the mention of Luke.

"He is very strong" Mia, rasing her eyebrows, said, causing Lorelai to laugh.

"Mia, what are you insinuating?"

"Nothing, nothing at all…it's just ah you and Lucas are so perfect together"

Lorelai made a mental note to mock Lucas about the name later.

"Yeah I think you might be right Mia"

The man in the glasses scribbled down a few notes in a black notebook, watching the toddler chew contently on her new toy.

_**Xoxo**_

Interview Tape, part 2.

A: "Do you think Rory is in good care?"

Miss Patty

"Why of corse. Honey that girl is crazy about that baby, Luke and Lorelai both of them would never let anything happen to that little girl"

Babbette

"Oh yeah sugar"

Andrew

"No doubt"

Taylor Doose

"Luke may be a little difficult but he would never any harm come to Rory

Kirk

"…yes"

**xoxo **

"Luke" Lorelai called as she came down the stars of the apartment above the diner, their new home.

The diner was packed and Luke was trying to serve everyone and was getting extremely annoyed at Kirk who couldn't make up his mind.

"umm maybe ill have a burger.."

"You want a burger Kirk" Luke asked impatiently.

"No"

"Would you choose something please" It has been 10 minutes of this and his patience was gone, not that he usually had a lot of patience when it came to Kirk.

"Luke" Lorelai called as she came behind the counter.

"What?" he asked sighing and turning away from Kirk.

"Rory is asleep up stairs, I just have to go to Dooses, can you watch her?" she asked handing him the baby radio Luke had bought them.

"Oh I guess, its really busy though"

Lorelai started in motion her famous pout

"Oh ok, no need to pout"

She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Ill be back soon" giving him another gorgeous smile as she exited, making him smile happily. Luke was bought back to reality as the bell rung signalling food up on the pass, ready for customers.

Luke grabbed the plates and took them to the table by the far window. Kirk still continuing to peruse the menu.

"Kirk, know what you want yet?" Luke called over his shoulder as he waited for another table to make up their mind.

"I was thinking the Caesar salad" he called back, Luke didn't bother to write order down because as he suspected this came next

"actually no, I'm allergic to cream" Luke nodded to himself and instead took the people in front of hims order.

After about 5 more minutes of Luke taking orders and delivering food, Kirk pipped up again. He had until now been inspecting the menu quietly after being yelled at by Luke for talking too much.

"Luke?" Kirk called to Luke was on the other side of the diner, taking an order.

"What did I say about talking Kirk"

"Stop it,… but there's a strange sound coming from that white thing behind the counter"

Luke looked up to where Kirk was pointing, it was the baby radio, and Rory's cries were coming out from it. Luke rushed towards it.

"Kirk how long has Rory been crying?" he asked panicked

"Oh she just started"

Luke rushed towards the stairs, ignoring Kirks cries and leaving a packed diner behind him.

"Luke I figured out what I want!"

From a table in the corner another man observed this scene, and when the rest of the diner had gone back to eating their meals, and Kirk to looking at his menu, the man crept up the diner stairs to the little apartment.

Luke burst through the apartment door and rushed over to Rory's crib in the corner.

Rory was standing in her cot, crying. Her crying started to subside a little at the sight of Luke.

"Hey its ok Ror" he picked up the little girl and rocked her back and forth. "It's ok"

From the door of the apartment, left open in Luke's hast, the man watched through his rectangle glasses.

Luke smiled as Rory's crying stoped and a smile instead appeared across her face and Luke rocked her gently back and forth.

"Ok lets go down stairs huh, you can help me deal with Kirk" she clapped her little hands.

"You wanna know a secret?" Luke whispered to Rory

The man at the door, unbeknown to Luke, listening intently.

"I love you" Luke whisper to the little girl, before kissing her on the head and making his way downstairs. The man in the rectangle glasses returning downstairs just before him but not before he heard Luke utter those 3 words.

_**xoxo **_

Later that evening

"Why did I agree to go to this stupid town event in the first place" moaned Luke, as Lorelai pulled off his baseball cap and straightened up his hair.

"Because I'm amazingly irrestable" she put on her sexy voice, swaying her hips a little. Luke grabbed her hips, "Ah yep that's it"

"It is" said Lorelai, using a southern accent.

"Why Mr Danes, you've exposed me"

Luke looked down at her body.

"Nope, but you might soon be" Luke playing with the hem of her top.

She rolled her eyes, before smoothing out his hair one last time.

"Not when there's innocent ears in the room Mr" she gave him a quick peck of a kiss and then turned around to gather her things

Rory crawled away from her toys spread out on the floor, over to Luke. Putting her arms up in the air, asking to be picked up.

"Hey Rory" he swung her up, causing her to giggle.

"You ready to be an be attacked by crazy town people, talking baby talk to you" he said in an extraverted, mocking, sarcastic voice

"Lets go" said Lorelai as she grabbed hold of Luke's arm and pulled him and Rory out the door.

_**xoxo**_

The town was lit up beautifully, fairy lights covering every building in town, even the Diner, due to Lorelai's powers of persuasion. A huge bonfire was alit to keep the crowds warm in the cold night air, and various market stalls had been set up around the place, selling cupcakes to tea cosies.

"It's beautiful" Lorelai said in awe as she took in the town in all its wintery glory, her favourite time of year.

"It's cold" complained Luke.

"It's going to snow" said Lorelai decidedly "I know it"

"The sky is clear, it's not going to snow"

"It's going to snow"

The town square a buzz with people, was little the wiser to the stranger standing by Stars Hollow High watching the festivities and in particular the little Gilmore Danes family.

"Come with me" Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand and pulled him and Rory along till they were standing in front of the gazebo, it like the rest of the town, covered in fairy lights.

"Any minute now"

"What?"

"Snow" and just at that moment, it was as if the heavens had opened up for light cold snow started to fall from the sky. A huge smile spread across Lorelai's face.

"It's snowing" said Luke is amazement, looking around as the white flakes cover the town. Lorelai flung her arms around the two people she loved the most. Luke and Rory.

Luke hugged her back, Rory in the middle, watching in fascination as the snow formed around them.

The three of them standing together, in their winter wonderland, a strange yet perfect sort of family.

On the other side of the square, the man in his 40's in rectangle glasses pulled out a cell phone.

Ring, ring, ring ring

"Hello" Emily answered, a cell phone she had bought as so to hide her identity. The only person who had this number was Mr Devon.

"Sally?" the man asked.

"Yes, what have you found out?"

"I'm sorry to tell you, but that child is in perfectly good care"

"What?" Emily, hardly believing him.

"Miss Lorelai Gilmore, Rory. Is in perfectly good care mam"

"This is outrageous, I paid you good money to…

"You paid me good money to investigate these women, I have done so" and with that he ended the call. And instead turned back to watch the festivities.

**_xoxo _**

**An:** That is not the end of Emily Gilmore. Please review.


End file.
